1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a ground connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,211 discloses a ground connector where conductors can be clamped directly against a post in two orthogonal orientations. It is known in raised floor structures, used in a building having numerous computer or telephone or electrical devices, to provide a grounding network. The grounding network can comprise ground conductors or cables arranged in a parallel grid or a perpendicular grid. A ground connector is used to connect the cable to a post or pedestal of the raised floor system.
There is a desire to provide a ground connector which can be used to connect a ground cable, of either a parallel grid or a perpendicular grid, to a post or pedestal.